Alaska: New Dangers
by sarahcullen2011
Summary: Eight years after Renesmee's birth, the Cullens are forced to move to Alaska. Naturally, things don't go smoothly, and challenges are faced: a visitor from Jasper's past, problems between Jacob, Renesmee, and Edward, and Renesmee's first day at school!
1. Weekend

Chapter One: "Weekend" (Bella's POV)

"Alright. All packed and ready to go." I zipped up the duffel bag on my bed and turned to my husband.

Edward widened his eyes and contorted his face into a pout. "I really don't want to go."

"Don't start," I said. "Emmett and Jasper been planning this for weeks, and Carlisle is off work for the weekend."

"They don't really need me."

I put my finger over his lips. "You know they want you to go. You're one of the Cullen men, and you need to have some male bonding." I smiled at him teasingly.

He lightly kissed my finger on his lips. "Come with me."

"I'm sure I'll be welcome on your weekend away from the women."

"We could go find another spot in the woods to pitch a tent." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Or you can leave for the weekend and we can make up for lost time when you get back." His expression remained unchanged, so I added, "As long as you want."

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

I laughed and put my hands on his shoulders, pulling him to me. "You're such a…man."

"You're such a woman," he said, looking me up and down. "Which makes me feel like such a man." His arms wrapped around me, and I felt his hands slide down my back to cup around my bottom.

"You know, one of the things that drew me to you was the fact that you didn't act like a typical guy," I told him.

"Well yeah, but I didn't have you in my bedroom in that skimpy little lingerie set, either."

We had been married nearly eight years, but I was still flooded with pleasure whenever he noticed little things like my outfit or my hair. But I didn't let him see my guard down. "Sunday night," I promised. "I'm all yours."

"Promise?"

"Swear."

"What time is it?"

I glanced out the window. "Still dark."

"They're picking me up at six. I think we have time for a little alone time right now." He gently lifted me up and crushed me to his chest, flashing me my favorite crooked smile.

Teasing him, I said, "Hmm. I don't know." But my legs wrapped around his waist, and my eyes glued themselves to his.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't move that duffel bag and hit the bed now."

"Well you know," I said, touching the tip of his nose with my fingertip, "if I hold out, then maybe you'll come home sooner."

"Not true. I'll come home ASAP no matter what."

"Oh," I shrugged. "You're probably right. Well, there goes my brilliant defense."

"No more reasons?"

"I guess not. Well, unless you want to consider--"

His lips were on mine then.

I didn't think of his weekend away until I heard my front door open. Three pairs of feet entered--Emmett's heavy stomping, Carlisle's gentle, quick pacing, and Jasper's quiet but rapid steps.

Edward pulled his mouth from my skin and cursed. "Six o'clock already?" he hissed.

"Yup, little brother," Emmett laughed from the hall. "Hurry up, or I'm coming in."

Edward and I scrambled off the bed and I searched quickly for my clothes. Realizing I had only been wearing the little nightgown he had complimented me on, I rummaged through the drawers. Edward already had an outfit laid out, and was dressed before I had found anything. Laughing quietly, he pulled a shirt over my head and buttoned it up as I found a pair of jeans.

"Good morning, Emmett," I said a second later, opening the door, fully dressed and appearing ready to send my husband off. Of course, I was never eager for Edward to leave, but I wanted him to have fun with the guys.

"Obviously it is," he chuckled. "Are you even packed yet, Edward?"

"All packed and ready to go," he said, parroting me as he slung the duffel bag over his back. "Well, as ready as I'll ever be." He stared at me longingly.

"Edward needs some good male bonding," I informed Emmett. "Where are Carlisle and Jasper?"

"In the living room," Emmett replied. "They wanted to be more, er, polite." His face crinkled up into a grin.

I heard the rest of the men quickly pad to the hall. "Good morning," Carlisle greeted us, clearing his throat. "I really hope Emmett didn't bother you." Carlisle didn't get embarrassed around us easily--he was a doctor, after all, and had treated me during my tumultuous pregnancy--but he was always very polite.

"It's fine," Edward said to his father. "Ready to go?"

"YES," Emmett boomed. "I thought Rosalie would never let me go--not that I'm complaining or anything, but some grizzlies are just _dying_ to be killed." He chortled loudly.

"Wake your niece up," Edward threatened, "and you'll be dying to be killed."

Jasper laughed quietly. "She's not telling you goodbye?"

Edward sighed. "Well, she is now. Thanks, Emmett."

Our heads turned to Renesmee, who was rubbing her eyes and frowning. "What's going on? Oh, Dad's leaving."

"And your Uncle Emmett," Emmett added. "Come give me a bear hug."

Everyone laughed as Emmett scooped her up into her arms. She was tall--she appeared to be fifteen years old, plus she had inherited her dad's tallness--but she was dwarfed by Emmett's huge muscles.

Jasper hit Emmett and stole Nessie from him, giving her a big hug as well.

Edward sighed and turned to me. "I guess we'll be leaving, love."

I smiled at him encouragingly and stood on my tiptoes to reach his lips. After a quick kiss, I said, "I'll see you Sunday. Have fun. Indulge in a few mountain lions for me."

Edward wrapped one arm around my waist, holding me close. He put his lips to my ear and whispered, "Remember your promise?"

I giggled. "Yes. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, kissing me again.

Emmett booed and shuffled his feet impatiently.

Renesmee hugged her grandfather while I embraced Edward, and then we switched men. Carlisle kissed my cheek. "I'll try to occupy him in your absence," he said, winking at me.

I laughed. "Thank you. Have fun on your mini-vacation." My eyes turned to Edward and Nessie.

She was a teenager now--in most ways--but she still adored her father to pieces. He had lifted her into a hug as he said softly, "Have fun shopping with the girls, love. Don't let Mom put a limit on the credit card. I love you."

She smiled, still sleepy. "Thanks, Daddy. You have fun with the guys. And I love you, too."

Edward kissed her hair and squeezed her tightly before setting her on her feet. Of course, Emmett and Jasper pulled me into a hug, and then the guys said their goodbyes and sped down the hall. Edward hesitated and kissed my lips again before running to catch up with the others out in the woods.

I sighed as I heard the door close. Loneliness immediately kicked in.

"Hey, Mom?" Nessie asked.

I turned to her. "Yes, Ness?"

"Can I go back to bed?"

I grinned. "Yes. Alice isn't coming to get us until eight."

"Cool." She walked a few slow steps before stopping and turning. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Is this like a…girl's only thing?"

I grinned. "It's okay with me if Jacob comes, but you might want to ask your aunts. They're in charge."

"Okay. 'Night."

"Night, honey."

She quickly went to her room, already text messaging Alice.

I sighed again as I stared down the empty hall, and racked my brain for some chore to complete. I remembered the basket of unfolded laundry.

"Laundry it is," I muttered as I walked back into my bedroom.


	2. Universe

Chapter Two: "Universe" (Jacob's POV)

"Jake!"

A swarm of bronze curls flew through the air and a warm, sturdy body landed in my grip. My arms instinctively wrapped around her and I spun her around a few times, her legs swinging.

"Hey, Ness," I greeted her, kissing her cheek. "How are you?"

She pulled her face from my chest and looked into my eyes. "Excited. Ready to shop. I'm so glad you could come."

"Me, too, honey. You look really pretty."

Just like her mother, blood flooded her cheeks as she beamed. "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

"Hey, Jacob," said two familiar voices behind us. Alice and Bella walked into the kitchen. "Nessie, are you ready?" Bella asked.

"I have to get my shoes, Mom." Nessie rolled her eyes as I set her on her feet.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Ness." Bella playfully swatted at her as she ran back into her room.

"You two look good," I told Bella and Alice. "Are we going to a mall, or Fashion Week?"

Alice snorted. "Fashion Week is most definitely not this week. And when I buy my ticket, I'll buy a fantabulous outfit for every night. I'll buy you a ticket, too, to see if I can improve that outfit." She laughed and ducked as I tried to muss her hair.

"Actually," Nessie said as she entered the kitchen, "I was planning on shopping for him today as well."

"Ness," I sighed. "I have plenty of clothes, and there is always the possibility that the clothes you buy me may get ripped into shreds."

"I don't care," she shrugged. "It'll be fun. Please, Jake?" She turned her liquid brown eyes to me and her lips slid into a pout.

Staring in the endless brown, I sighed. "Do I really have a choice?" Alice and Bella laughed as I surrendered so easily. Satisfied with herself, Nessie took my hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"Alright, time to go," Alice announced. "Rosalie is about to call me and ask what's taking so long."

In no time at all, we were walking through the doors of some mall in Seattle. I could see Nessie practically twitching with excitement as the smells of pretzels and new clothes hit our nostrils. Alice and Rosalie wasted no time twitching; they both sprinted as humanly as possible to the nearest store--some Italian name I had seen on numerous packages sent to the Cullens' house. Nessie gave me an apologetic smile and ran to join her aunts.

Esme and Bella laughed at the others' enthusiasm.

"Guess it's just us three," Bella said.

"I'll join them eventually," Esme said with a chuckle. "I just don't have that kind of stamina for shopping."

"Still not a shopper, Bella?" I teased.

"Not for me," she replied curtly. "I love to shop for Renesmee, but there is a fine line between _shopping for_ and _spoiling_. Edward doesn't understand that. Neither does anyone else." She playfully elbowed Esme.

"She's my only grandchild," Esme defended herself. "And I have some money to burn."

"I know," Bella sighed.

"Hey, Bells," I joked. "If you want to trade bank accounts, I'm all for it. I'll be happy to take the pressures of unlimited wealth off your shoulders."

We all laughed. By then, we had reached the entrance to the Italian-sounding store. Alice met us there, taking Bella's hands and pulling her into the store. "Bells, they have this amazing dress in Edward's shade of blue. You just _have _to try it on."

Bella looked at me desperately. "A little help, Jacob?"

"No, Jake is busy, Mom," Nessie replied, taking my hand. "Come look at this, Jake. _Please_?"

I sighed and followed her to the men's side of the store. She was skipping, making her pink dress fan out and her wild ringlets bounce. As I pretended to be interested in the shirts she was pointing out, I asked myself inwardly why I put up with stuff like this.

Almost as if she had heard me, Nessie turned her brown eyes on me and offered me a radiant smile. Everything else in the store disappeared, and my mind went blank as she stood on her tiptoes to brush hair out of my eyes. Her touch was gentle but electric as every nerve in my body turned somersaults. As her finger ran down my nose and lips, I found the answer to my question.

For her. That's why I subjected myself to endless shopping and chick flicks and raw, bloody, disgusting hunting that she enjoyed so much. She was my answer, the answer to every question in the world, the absolute meaning of life.

Not only life, but the universe.

She _was_ the universe.


	3. Reunion

Chapter Three: "Reunion" (Bella's POV)

"Mom. Wow."

I felt Nessie and Jacob's eyes on me as I entered the living room and pirouetted in front of the couch. "What do you think?"

"You look amazing," Jacob said. "What's the occasion?"

"Edward's coming home tonight," I said a bit smugly. "I thought I might dress up a little."

"Daddy's going to _love _that new dress," Nessie said just as smugly, though for a different reason. "And to think you almost didn't try it on. Where would you be without me and Aunt Alice?"

"I never had a choice," I replied as I looked down at my dress happily. It was just as fabulous as Alice had promised it would be. "Are you hungry?"

Jacob shrugged. "I'm always hungry."

"I'll make dinner," I offered. "You guys can stay here and watch TV."

Jacob grinned. "Thanks, Bells."

Trying to kill time, I made an elaborate lasagna, and toasted some garlic bread to go with it. Humming to myself, I cooked and imagined Edward's reaction to the dress. I laughed a little as I deviously planned my night, wondering when he would arrive and how long it would take before we were alone.

An hour later, the lasagna was ready, and another hour later, I went back into the living room to gather dirty dishes.

"You're really happy, Mom," Nessie observed as I straightened up the living room.

I shrugged. "I've missed your dad. I didn't have him constantly at my side all weekend like you've had Jacob."

A smile dawned on Nessie's face as she snuggled into Jacob's side. His arms wrapped around her and he put his feet up on the coffee table. Obviously they weren't going to move for a long time, which didn't give me much to do as they commandeered the TV.

Deciding to completely clean the kitchen, I took their dishes to the sink and filled it with water. Before I washed dishes, I decided to scrub the counters and sweep the floor and clean out the refrigerator. I even rearranged cans in the cabinet. Finally, the only job left was my least favorite--dishes.

Stalling, I peeked in on Jacob and Nessie.

They were both asleep, stretched out on the couch that Edward and I loved because it was big enough for two people to lay on together. His arms embraced her as he snored.

I sighed and thanked my lucky stars I was the one seeing this--Edward would probably freak, and he couldn't read my mind.

"Jake," I whispered, shaking his arm a little. "Jake, hon, wake up."

His eyes opened and focused on me…and then he woke with a startle. "Oh, jeez, Bells," he groaned as he untangled himself from her and stood up. "This…this was not supposed to happen. I fell asleep…"

"Don't worry about it, Jake," I told him. "It happens. Do you want to take her to her room and say good night?"

He smiled at me gratefully. "Thanks, Bells," he said before scooping her up and walking down the hall.

A minute later, he joined me in the kitchen as I started washing the load of dishes. "Bella," he said quietly. "I know that that was entirely inappropriate. It won't happen again."

I said nothing as I listened for footsteps in the woods or outside the door. Nothing. So I had time to talk to him before Edward came in. "Jake," I said, "do you really want to hear my opinion on this situation?"

He hesitated. "I…guess?"

I pulled my hands out of the water and wiped them on a dishtowel. "The way I see it, she's about to--technically, I guess--be sixteen. Edward's rules are kind of getting ridiculous. I know you can only hold her hand when he's not around, and that's silly. I was seventeen when I started dating Edward, and let's just say that he and I were doing a lot worse than holding hands. So I'm going to ask him to lighten up and give you a break."

Jacob sighed and took a minute to choose his words. "I…I understand where Edward is coming from. He loves Nessie more than he loves anyone in this world, I think maybe even you."

I nodded. "And that's how it should be."

"Of course. But I want him to trust me. I mean, I will be his son-in-law pretty soon."

I giggled. "Oh, don't rush time. I barely survived my wedding--I'm not sure how I'll handle hers."

He grinned. "Edward will make me do it the traditional way."

"I know."

"I don't love her inappropriately, Bella. She's still a kid--I'm don't want to take advantage of her physically. I have no desire--yet--to have a physical relationship with her. I don't know how to make him see that, though."

"Jacob, he reads minds," I reminded him. "He knows your intentions. But he's a…father. You see. I'll tell you what--I'll talk to him. You'd be amazed at how quickly I can change his mind on some things."

"Thanks, Bella," he said, drumming his fingers on the table. "I'm gonna be going now. Have a wonderful night."

"You don't have to leave," I told him.

Jacob grinned a little mischievously. "Bells. I'm not going to rob Edward of time with you when you look like _that_." He gestured to my dress. "You look beautiful, and I'm sure he's just as eager to see you as you are to see him. So good night."

"Thanks, Jake. 'Night. Be careful."

He rolled his eyes. "I brought my car." A little dreamy glint appeared in his eyes when he mentioned his new car--my old Ferrari that I rarely drove.

"Still…be careful. Unlike you, I'm more worried about your safety than the car's safety."

He laughed as he walked out the door.

I could hear no footsteps besides his, so I exhaled impatiently. Turning back to the dishes, I turned some music on before scrubbing marinara sauce off the various pots and pans.

I didn't have to wait long.

The door opened, and immediately I was there, flying into his arms with an enthusiastic kiss.

"Mmm," Edward murmured against my lips. "It's good to know at least one of my girls still meets me at the door."

"Ness is asleep," I told him. "But I stayed up for you. Welcome home."

"Thanks, love." He kissed me again before adding, "It was a very long weekend."

"Agreed."

"Shopping didn't distract you?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. I was miserable the whole time. Will you come to the kitchen with me while I finish up the dishes?"

"Yes ma'am." He sat me on my feet. "Let me go put my bag in the bedroom."

I flew to the sink and immediately started scrubbing, going at human pace just for the heck of it. Seconds later, he was behind me, kissing my neck.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"You can dry," I said, nodding towards a towel. "This is the last chore of the day, I promise."

"It's no problem. So tell me what you bought."

"I mostly bought Nessie some stuff, and we picked Jacob out some new clothes."

"Did you buy winter clothes?"

I raised an eyebrow. "It's June, sweetheart."

"Well…just between you and me, I think Alaska is going to be a reality."

I quit scrubbing. "Really?"

"We ventured up there, and looked at the hospital Carlisle was offered a job at. It's a great place, and there are lots of wildlife and some amazing realty."

"Hmm."

He frowned at my passive _hmm_. "Our time in Forks is running out, love. Carlisle's supposed to be over forty now."

"I know," I hedged. "It's fine. I'm just thinking of more shopping." I pretended to shudder.

Edward laughed as I handed him a wet plate. "Speaking of, you didn't tell me what you bought for yourself. Do you want to give me a fashion show?" he joked.

"One minute. Let me check the living room for dishes."

When I reentered the kitchen, Edward was leaning against the counter. I watched his eyes widen as he took in my dress for the first time. I paused and twirled around, letting the dress fan out around me.

"Did you buy that this weekend?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "It's my favorite color on you."

"Yes. That's why I bought it."

"Hmm…it's very…sexy."

"You like it," I beamed.

"I think that's an understatement. You look beautiful, Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled widely. "I'm glad you like it." I sauntered back over to the sink to finish the last few dishes and waited on him to touch me.

He was back behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Did you buy anything else this good?" he whispered in my ear. "Because honestly, I'm very satisfied with this shopping trip. Did I mention you look very, very sexy?"

I laughed. "I think you did. You can tell me again, though."

"You've got me pretty keyed up," he admitted.

"Two more dishes," I told him.

Instead of saying anything, his lips traced from my ear down my neck, and then followed the neckline of the dress. While he caressed me, I hurried to finish the dishes and put them on the drying rack.

Edward, impatient with the limited amount of skin bared by the dress, gently slid my sleeve down my shoulder and his lips followed my collarbone. As his nose skimmed my bra strap, he paused.

"Hmm…that's new…" he observed before sniffing it again.

Finally finished with the dishes, I tilted my head up to kiss his face as I dried my hands. His eyes curiously met mine. "Did you buy some…fun things as well?"

"I did go to Victoria's Secret," I admitted.

"Do I get to see?"

I immediately spun around to face him. Shrugging, I said casually, "Sure. Go ahead."

He grinned before unbuttoning the front top half of my dress. I said nothing as he drank in the view…and smirked.

"More blue," he said.

"It _is_ your favorite color on me."

"I think you've taken that color to new heights. Is there more?" His hands moved to my hips.

I laughed. "Yeah, but you'll have to find it." Instantly, I ran to the bedroom, keeping him at my heels. By the time he closed our bedroom door, I had my dress off to reveal the rest of my new lingerie set.

He stood and stared for a few seconds before I pulled him by his shirt collar and pulled us onto the bed.


	4. Woman

Chapter Four: "Woman" (Bella's POV)

I closed the phone, set it on the bedside table, and rolled back over to face Edward. "Guess what?" I asked him, stroking his chest softly.

"What?"

"Nessie just left with Esme to go hunt, so we have some time alone." I snuggled into his side and rested my head on his chest.

"Do you remember when Ness insisted on interrupting us every morning?"

I laughed. "Yes. We'd have to listen for her little footsteps, and then scramble to get dressed."

"And she would hop into bed between us, and kiss me before demanding that I kiss you. And then I would have to sing to her."

"The same song every morning--your lullaby for her."

"And then we'd plan our day out, and she would sometimes fall back asleep, right here in my arms."

"What's your point, Edward?"

"I miss that." His fingertips traced patterns down my arm, but this was instinctive--natural. "Now it's all about Jacob." He sighed.

"You knew it would happen eventually," I said gently. "She'll always love you." I kissed his face softly.

"I know, love. It's just that the past eight years have flown by. She's a…woman now. I miss when she used to fit right here." He squeezed me tightly and laughed. "Nine or so years ago, if someone had told me that I would be jealous of Jacob Black over another girl, I would have laughed. And possibly injured them."

I picked up my head and looked at him. "Don't be jealous, sweetheart."

"Ha! Right!"

"You know, you couldn't ask for a man to treat her better."

"I know that."

I gently took his face in my fingertips, tracing his perfect features. "You do realize that you only have months until she'll be seventeen. Technically."

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes, reminding me of Nessie. "I know. Maybe I should extend the deal to eighteen or twenty-one."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I exclaimed, slapping his arm. "Don't you dare!"

My sudden attack made him laugh. Grinning crookedly, he mimicked my tone to perfection. "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen!" His hand slapped the blanket over my bottom. Laughing again, he spoke before his eyes turned dark. "Why not?

"Because you just said she's a woman. And by the way, just to jog your memory, we started our relationship when I was seventeen. That's the whole basis for the deal, the whole reason that Jacob can have her when she's seventeen."

"So?"

"So you'll be a hypocrite if you don't let her date him." I gave him my most threatening glare.

"Chill, love," he said casually.

_Oh, I can fix this problem_, I thought. Putting my hands on his cheeks, I stretched my shield around us until he could hear my thoughts. I watched his face as he caught my drift--first his eyes widened in shock, and then he attempted to smooth over his face, failing miserably. Finally, I brought my shield back to me, and my hands fell on his chest with a smack.

"I get it, Bella," he said, rolling his eyes. "Seventeen. Got it."

Not wanting him to be crabby with me, I smiled before kissing his lips. "Thank you. Now do you feel better?"

"Not really."

I searched his face for a moment before hopping to my feet on the mattress. "Roll over," I commanded him.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, bewildered.

"Roll over," I repeated. He held my gaze for a moment before complying and settling on his stomach. I took a seat on his lower back and instantly started massaging his shoulders before kissing his ear. "We have a while before she comes back," I said. "Let me make the tension go away."

"That feels so good," he sighed, already loosening up.

"You don't need to worry and fret," I told him, kneading his muscles. I slowly slid back and started rubbing his lower back. "Because you'll always have her, and you'll always have me." I kissed his shoulder. "And one positive thing about her growing up is that if we go to Alaska, she'll be going to school, so there will be lots more time for us."

"More time for back rubs?" he asked a little dreamily.

Knowing my hands were succeeding in distracting him, I grinned. "Maybe, if you give me massages in return."

"It's a deal. But since you're already doing such a great job, I'll pay you back some other time."

My fingers kept kneading as I bent down and softly kissed a stretch of his spine. "Edward," I said in his ear, my hands cupping and rubbing his toned shoulders. "You're an amazing father. I love you so much."

He tilted his head so his lips could reach mine. "I love you, too. More than life. Thanks or being a great mother and wife. And masseuse."

I laughed and kept rubbing his shoulders.


	5. Meeting

Chapter Five: "Meeting" (Renesmee's POV)

"Ness," a voice woke me up. "Time to get up, love. Mom's making breakfast."

I groaned and opened an eye. Daddy was at the door, smiling lovingly. "Doc wants us to go to his house in a little while. Come eat."

I smiled at him and nodded, still sleepy. He turned and walked away. After stretching, I walked to the kitchen in my pajamas, stopping out of habit when I reached the door. Sure enough, my parents were at the stove, Mom flipping pancakes, and my dad hugging her from behind. He heard me and squeezed her tightly before letting her go. My parents were very affectionate, but I never found it gross or annoying. They always held hands and my mom sneaked pecks on Daddy's cheek when she thought I wasn't looking. (Of course, Daddy always knew when I was looking.) I really hoped that one day, Jake and I could be just as affectionate and love-y.

Oops. Dad's smile disappeared as soon as that last thought came into my head. Embarrassed, I walked into the kitchen where Mom pulled me into a hug. "'Morning, Nessie," she greeted me. "Pancakes?"

"Sure," I groaned. Human food wasn't my cup of tea. It tasted like mush, nothing like the warm blood of the animals I hunted. But I figured that since Doc--my grandfather, Carlisle--wanted us to come visit, I didn't have time to hunt, which is why Mom cooked breakfast.

She kissed my temple before turning back to the food. I turned to my dad.

"Good morning, Daddy," I said, burying my face in his chest and filling my head with contrite thoughts. He paused, and then his arms wrapped around me. "Good morning, my love," he said. "Did you sleep well?" He leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Wonderfully," I replied.

"I'm so glad to hear it. By the way, Jacob will be here in a few minutes, so be sure to be dressed and primped or whatever you do."

"Okay," I said. "Is he going to the main house?"

"Yes," my dad said absentmindedly. I wondered what was up.

"Here are your pancakes, Ness," Mom said as she placed a steaming dish on the table. I sat and dribbled a little syrup on them, dreading actually tasting them. A noise in the woods caught my attention.

"I hear Jake," I said. "Be right back."

Unhappy Dad hadn't given me much time to work with, I threw shorts and a tank top on and pulled my frizzy curls back. I knew I looked fine, but I hated looking so casual. Sighing, I brushed my teeth and bounded back into the kitchen.

Jacob's back was to me as he sat in a chair at the table, so I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Good morning!" I said brightly.

"'Morning, beautiful," Jake replied, smiling at me.

Daddy sighed, but Mom nudged him and mouthed "Be nice." As I sat, I watched them argue in their heads--Mom was doing her shield thing again, and Daddy's thoughts were plain on his face. Finally, he surrendered, nodded, and kissed Mom's lips, and they were happy again.

"Here's some bacon, Nessie," Mom said, putting a huge plate of strips on the table. "I know meat tastes better."

"Thanks," I said gratefully, bypassing the pancakes and going straight for the bacon. It wasn't cooked crispy, just brown enough so it wasn't raw for Jake. He was already tearing into his massive stack of pancakes.

"So why are we going to Doc's?" I asked, sipping water.

"Family meeting," my dad said. "Everyone will be there, including Jacob."

"Why?"

"Lots of stuff, Ness. Don't worry."

"It's cool, Nessie," Jacob said, trying to distract me. "Afterwards, we'll hunt. And then you can drive the Ferrari."

"Sweet," I said. "Speaking of, Daddy, am I going to get a car for my birthday?" Knowing I could melt him easily, I batted my eyelashes and tried to think of my longing for a Jaguar rather than my longing to win him over.

Mom laughed--she saw my strategy. I had learned it from her, after all. But Daddy shrugged. "It depends. Will you actually get a license?"

"Of course. I'm a good driver."

"She is, actually," Jake interrupted.

"We'll talk about it later, Nessie," Daddy said. "Remember, though: you just got a brand-new iPhone."

"From Uncle Jasper. You didn't pay for it."

"I pay the bill," he reminded me.

"True. I'll pay for gas."

"With what money? I give you all your money."

Frustrated, I said, "We'll talk about it later."

Everyone laughed at me. I stared at my plate as I forced down a huge bite of pancake.

A few minutes later, we were all running to my extended family's house. Jake stopped and stared longingly into the open garage door, where Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie were working on a new Jeep. Jake's eyes met his new Ferrari in his parking spot, and he grinned smugly.

"You still can't believe you have one, can you?" I hissed.

"No," he admitted. "My baby…"

Daddy and Mom were inside, so I squeezed his hand in mine. "I thought I was your baby."

"You are my baby," he said, laughing a little. "Well, my main baby. She's my other baby."

"Hey, dog," Aunt Rosalie shouted. "Quit drooling." She flipped her hair and sauntered to her toolbox.

"Like I'm even looking at you!" Jacob shouted back.

Uncle Emmett's laugh boomed. "I'll admit, I'm looking at you, Rose."

"Keep drooling, Em," she replied.

"That's all I'm taking," I told Jake softly, pulling him into the door. He nodded in agreement. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose's relationship was very flamboyant, and often their innuendo was sickening.

When we walked into the living room hand-in-hand, everyone immediately ran to greet us like they hadn't seen us in ten years. That was one of the many things I loved about my family--they never grew tired of me, and they were always happy to see me. The greetings were the usual--Doc Carlisle and Grandma Esme's kisses, Aunt Alice's hug and once-over of my outfit, and Uncle Jasper's bear hug rivaled only by Uncle Emmett's. As if on command, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie joined us in the living room, and they both gave me massive hugs and kisses.

Finally, we all settled as we usually did. Doc and Grandma squeezed together on a loveseat, his arm around her. Jasper sat in the rocking chair with Alice perched on his lap, rocking her softly. Rosalie and Emmett took over the entire couch. And Mom sat in Daddy's lap in the recliner, with him kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear. Jake and I sat together on the floor.

"So what's up?" I asked. Every eye turned to Doc.

He cleared his throat. "I called us all together to discuss a very important issue. You all know I can't work here in Forks any longer--it's been too long."

Fear flooded through me. _Please don't make me leave Jake_, I begged silently.

"So I've been looking for a new location suitable for our needs, and I found a small town in Alaska. I've also been offered a job at that hospital."

The fear started pulsing, making my heart speed up. Jacob heard the difference, and took my hand.

"I'm not going to force any of you to come with me," Doc went on, "but Esme and I will be moving there very shortly."

"Dude, of course we're coming," Uncle Emmett piped up. "The hunting in Alaska _rocks_."

"Who are you telling," Jasper replied, stretching out a fist to Emmett. "Polar bears."

Emmett guffawed, let out a whoop, and bumped his fist.

"Sure," Alice shrugged. "Whatever. I'm tiring of Forks, anyway."

I glanced frantically at my parents. Surely they wouldn't make me leave Jacob…

"Of course we're coming," Mom and Dad said at the same time.

Finally, I had enough.

"What about Jacob?" I shrieked.

He squeezed my hand as Dad began to talk. "Of course Jacob can come, if he wants to."

I looked even more frantically to Jake and raised my eyebrows.

"Of course I'll come," he said. "What else did you expect, Nessie?"

My heart thudded in relief as I kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"

"So you're fine with leaving Grandpa Charlie?" Mom asked.

I shrugged. "I don't want to, but I can come visit."

"Excellent," Doc interceded. "Of course we'll visit, Nessie. Jacob has his pack."

My feeling of happiness faded. "Oh, Jacob. You can't leave your pack."

Jacob snorted. "It's hardly a pack anymore, Nessie. Sam is busy with Emily and little Aidan. Leah isn't even phasing anymore so she can be with Evan naturally. The rest only phase to play around. I won't miss anything. We can definitely come visit."

"You're sure?"

"Sure, sure." He smiled genuinely.

"Thank you!" I said again and hugged him.

"So when are we leaving?" Aunt Alice asked. "I need to know so I can shop for colder weather."

"I take the job in a week," Doc said. "You're welcome to move anytime you want. Esme and I are going to find a house tomorrow."

"A fixer-upper, of course," Grandma smiled excitedly. "I'll finally have a project besides redecorating."

Grandma used to work in Forks as an architect, designing houses, but she quit when people started getting suspicious of her never-aging face. I could tell she was excited to have a fresh chance to renovate.

"It sounds so exciting," Mom broke in. "A fresh start. And we could go to school."

"School?" I asked excitedly. "Really?"

"Of course," Daddy replied. "You and Jacob both could."

"I want to go to school, Jazz," Aunt Alice said to her love, unleashing the full force of her eyes on him.

Uncle Jasper shrugged. "Okay."

Aunt Alice clapped her hands together in glee. "Winter clothes _and_ school clothes!"

"Ooh, good point," Aunt Rosalie admitted. "Emmett, let's go to school, too."

Uncle Emmett's eyes turned mischievous. "Late night tutoring sessions?"

"Okay!" Daddy broke in. "Turn your thoughts elsewhere. I really don't want to hear that. So when are we planning to go up there, everyone?"

"I'm up for anything," Mom shrugged.

"Man, ASAP," Uncle Emmett said. "We went up there this weekend and the grub is _great_. I'm definitely craving some more bears."

"You could come with us, Emmett," Grandma told him. "All of you could."

"Hmm," Mom replied. "I really need some more time to, you know, pack and say goodbyes. Edward and Nessie can go, though."

"No, Mom, I'll stay with you," I disagreed. "I want to hang out with Grandpa and Grandma Sue and Seth and Leah."

"Where Nessie goes, I go," Jacob said.

"I want to hunt," Uncle Jasper admitted. Emmett reached over to bump knuckles with him. "Hunting it is," Uncle Emmett announced.

"I need to pack," disagreed Aunt Rosalie.

"Well, what if the women stay and pack, and the guys--and Esme--go back to Alaska?" Uncle Emmett proposed.

Daddy groaned. "We just got back." His fingers stroked my mom's knee.

"It's only for a day or two," scowled Uncle Emmett. "Man up."

"Seriously, Edward," Mom argued. "We're just going to be going through closets and stuff. You need to find us four a house--"

"Four?" everyone said.

"Jacob will be living with us, of course," Mom continued, rolling her eyes. "And you can enroll Nessie and Jake in school, if Jake wants to go to school, and everything else you'll need to do. Just a day or two."

"Fine," Daddy sighed.

Aunt Alice clapped her hands again. "I'm so excited!"

"It's settled, then," Doc nodded and glanced at his watch. "Oh! I have to go to work. Keep planning, my love." He kissed Grandma's hair and face. "I will see all of you later tonight." He searched his pockets for his car keys and exited the house.

"Sweetness," I said, leaping to my feet. "Is that all?"

"I suppose so," Daddy replied. "You need to decide what you'll be taking and what you'll be leaving. We won't sell the house."

"Good. Want to help me pack, Jake?" I extended a hand to pull him up.

"Not in your room," Daddy said softly but sternly.

Mom scowled. "It's fine if Jacob helps you pack your room." She gave Daddy the evil eye.

I shrugged. "Okay." Jake and I started to leave the room, but I was quickly deterred by the fact that I was floating high into the air. Looking down, I realized that I was now in Uncle Emmett's grip. He gave Jacob a most menacing glare and then tossed me onto the couch.


End file.
